Wiki Maintenance/Starting A New Event
Initial Preparation This guide assumes you have already used the aforementioned guides to upload any required images and create the new Card pages. Create the new Comrade Requests pages edit the Comrade Requests page, and find the comrade request template. Update it with the new event name. Next edit each of the red links on the newly updated Comrade Requests page, and fill in with this template: Category:Comrade Requests Update the Event Redirect Update the Event Redirect: *action=edit}} update the event redirect #REDIRECT The New Event Update the previous event page The previous event needs it's navigation updated. At the bottom of the page, you'll see a tag that looks like this: You'll need to add the new event to the template similar to this: Create the new event page The new event page can be created by clicking on your new navigation item in the previous event page. You can then use Event text from the Program for Maintaining the Wiki or the following template: Event Text goes here copied from the data files Rewards Ranking Trend For help on the event template see Template:Event/doc and Template:Rewards13/doc for a full explanation of the fields. For the ranking grid, Copy the lines starting at "|- ! Date" and the lines that just have the pipe ("|") as many times as there are ranking days. Start the date at one after the last day of the previous event, and end it on the current event's end date using the JST time zone. For Example, a 7 day event starting on August 1st would look like this: The event text can be found in the "MsgEventDesc_en.strb" data file There is also sometimes an Alliance Battle running at the same time as an event. If there is, also be sure to update the current Alliance Battle page to include a link back to the new event. Update the home page Add in the new event info; change the event end date and the ranking rewards. Also, change the image. |event end = August 31 2015 11:59:00 +0900 |event image = Banner New Event Name.png |ranking = FAW Ranking Card |ranking 2 = AB Ranking Card |ranking 3 = Thor Ranking Card Update any summon information, removing old summon, adding new summon Update the "|unreleased cards" list Update the Event Category The Event Category page lists the banners for each event. Just place the new event banner in both sections. Update the Archwitch Timeline / Tower Event Timeline Add the new event cards to the timeline. You can just copy and paste the previous event, then fill in with the correct cards. Update the Witch Gate Timeline Add the new witches available to the witch gate into the timeline. You can just copy and paste the previous event, then fill in with the correct cards. Also, be sure to update each card appearing in the Witch Gate with their new availability. For example, Destroyer was in 2 Witch Gates and has an availability section that looks like this: |availability = [[Limited SR Reward]] Witch Gate Witch Gate Update the Event Exclusive Amalgamations Add only new amalgamations that come with the newest event. You can just copy and paste the previous event/s, then fill in with the correct cards. Add Special Event cards to the Cards/Special page If the event has special cards limited to it (usually used for amalgamation) Add them to the Cards/Special page. Category:Wiki Maintenance